


She did it for the story

by placeholder000



Series: Sometimes I write short stories about Lorona [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Audio File related, F/M, Mentions of resets, mentions of drinking, mentions of magic/witchcraft, post pacifist run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placeholder000/pseuds/placeholder000
Summary: Just a short drabble





	She did it for the story

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something between the pages of Audio File Chapter 4. I thought it would be fun to write this out.

Lorona couldn't lie to herself, she was intrigued by this short skeleton. He had come up to her in a porn shop, flirted for a bit, and asked her out for a drink.

It wasn't really a date, more like a one night stand interview but possibly the closest to a date she had had in years, not including the resets. Was that a bit sad? 

Sad or not it was easy, so easy to talk to this skeleton monster. He had some bad one-liners but instead of creepy, they came off cute instead. It might have something to do with his default grin, or maybe how he felt so eager in flinging them at her like he was gleeful of her rejection of his terrible jokes and her chuckles when he actually got a good one in. 

A bony hand covered hers and he leaned in close, he smelled like the whiskey he has been drinking and a bit musky. Lorona mildly wondered if skeletons needed to shower as his grin turned into a smirk.

"wanna get out of here? my place isn't far." his hand was rubbing her and she could feel the magic that made up his body spark a bit against her own magic. What would they even do together? Did monsters even have sex like a human? Or was she going to get some rough friction burns on her hands tonight from rubbing on bones as sensuously as possible? 

"Show me what you got bone boy."

Whatever was in store for Lorona, at least it would be something fresh and new.


End file.
